The Adventure of my life: Boys VS Girls
by SeomaraAngel
Summary: "I swear I'll find out who this bitch is and get him" Sasuke stated while glaring at the wall. "Hi my name is Angelica Heaven! But, you can call me "Little Miss Attitude"!" Angel winked. "I am "HeavenStar123" believe it or not! I am your worst nightmare." "Sasuke do something about this now!" Pairings SasuAnge(oc) Aly(oc)Luk(oc) Mad(oc)Nic(oc) SakuKiba Inoshika TenNeji Hinanaru


Girls VS Boys

Chapter 1: Stripped Of My Title

In this fine day of spring as the beautiful rosy pink Sakura blossoms fall in a rain sort of style. In the front garden of a five story mansion behind a shiny golden gate that has a semicircle hanging on top with the surname U-C-H-I-H-A made from the finest gold bars, lives a very rich family. As we zoom in to the side window of the house three stories up. We see one of the family members to this very rich family and his seven best friends staring at a 72 inch oxen black flat screen TV, in a room with the color theme of black and blue, in disbelief. The blonde boy with clear salty ocean blue eyes and blonde spikey I-just-rolled-out-of-bed messy hair, named Naruto Uzumaki, recovered from shock first and quickly started to laugh so much he fell to the floor and started to roll. The next one to recover from shock was the boy with brown hair styled in such a way that made his face resemble a pineapple, named Shikamaru Nara, he said with a smirk in a placid but amused tone. "Troublesome! ~sinker~ Uchiha you lost for the first time in your life!" The next five boys to recover from shock, in this order, were Kiba Inuzuka , a boy with brown hair falling over brown puppy dog eyes that had red isosceles triangle under them this rowdy boy's hair always looked like he just climbed out of bed, Neji Hyuga ,a boy with waist long chocolate brown girly hair that looked like the finest silk and a manly deep voice that could make any guy or girl cower in fear when he's mad, Shino Aburame, a boy with a love for bugs that can scare anyone into thinking he is one himself who has dark brown uncombed hair and he always wears a light gray jacket with a hood he almost never takes off, Choji Akimichi, a fat bo- I mean big boned fella with two red swirls under his slit black eyes he is always seen with any kind of chips! You name it he's already tried them, and Rock Lee, a weird boy with really thick black eyebrows over his black sock puppet eyes that wears a very tight pine green jumpsuit that makes everyone think he's weird he also has a will to do any physical activity challenged to him. The last boy to regain consciousness is the Sasuke Uchiha himself, a very handsome boy with midnight black hair in the shape of a cockatoo's butt hanging over a pair of oxen black pools that you could you just get lost in every time you stare at them but his jackass attitude makes a very small percentage of girls look over just how hot he is and not like him at all. Sasuke's eyebrow was twitching uncontrollably at what Shikamaru said and at what was displayed on the TV screen. Sasuke's fist clenched so much it was starting to turn an even paler white then it already is and his glare was so furious that if this "HeavenStar123", who beat him in the game, was here right now they would have died 189 times in counting. "Hn, who the hell is this little fucker who got lucky and beat me?" Sasuke questioned in a furious tone into the headset of his PlayStation3 as he turned the game on speaker and toke the dark blue headset off. The voice of "HeavenStar123" came on almost instantly "Who the hell are you calling a lucky fucker huh? I hope it's not me! 'Cuz this isn't luck its all skill! You're the lucky fucker who got to go against me" replied a high pitched voice that sounded like a teenage girls. Naruto was thinking it over and decided to defend his best friend. "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to! Only I can talk to tame like that because I've known him for a long time," Naruto said in a know-it-all voice, "plus what's with your Justin Beiber voice the hell I didn't know we were talking to a gay Canadian!" Naruto finished off with a lame ass dis. Sasuke glared at Naruto and stated in a placid but furious tone "don't try to help dobe because you make things worse." "Hey Naruto boy I got a joke for you" spoke the voice of "HeavenStar123". Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at all his friends the only one who gave him encouragement to ask this "Justin Beiber impersonator" what the joke is was Kiba, he had given him a thumbs up. "Alright let's hear your joke "HeavenStar123"!" Naruto Said in a mocking tone. You could almost hear the smirk in "HeavenStar123"'s voice, "Pussy", was the simple answer Naruto got. "The hell is up with that joke I don't get it!" Naruto stated in a baffled voice. As Naruto said this Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba, who had used this joke before, face-palmed. While Lee, Choji, and Naruto had a baffled face on and didn't understand the jokes true meaning. "HeavenStar123"'s voice came on and stated in an amused voice "I know you don't get none! None of you losers in that room do!" Naruto got angry and said "Yes we do I bet we get more than you!" He finished off in an accomplished voice. "I know I don't and I want any 'cuz I don't need any!" came "HeavenStar123"'s voice. "Awww! Shit I'm late," they heard "HeavenStar123" voice curse, "talk to you guys latta bye bye" Was his/her goodbye. Naruto was about to say something when the TV flashed ~ HeavenStar123 has gone offline. As soon as the screen flashed this Sasuke went straight to the leader board. He's oxen black eyes fogged with anger when he saw that this little bitch stripped him of his tittle he was now number two instead of number one. "I swear I'll find out who this bitch is and get him" Sasuke stated while glaring at the wall. "Hn, Uchiha we are gonna go home we got school tomorrow we'll see you later" Neji said as he left the room with everyone else.

~HeavenStar123's POV~

I looked in the mirror as I finished applying my makeup. "I bet those losers on that game don't even suspect I'm a girl" I thought to myself. "Hun, hurry we're going to be late." Came the high pitched voice of my mother. I looked in the mirror one last time so I could fix my silky chocolate brown hair and make sure my cherry red lipstick was in place. "Coming mom!" I shouted back at her as I winked at myself in the mirror and grabbed my oxen black and cherry red bag. As I walked out of my house I thought "I can't wait to start at the new school tomorrow."


End file.
